Yugioh: Time Change
by FantasyMan92
Summary: I do not own the original character of Yugioh 5D's. This is my first yugioh fanfic. All OC's and Nonexistant cards I own. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

My first Yugioh 5ds Fanfic. Hope you enjoy. I might add myself. Please Review. . .

I dont own Yugioh. I own only the OCs and the Duel Monster cards that dont exist.

Yu-Gi-Oh!

5D's

Time Change

Chapter 1

(1,000 years after the defeat of the Dark Signers)

Kalvin Kohler and his sister, Sabrina, were walking home. All of a sudden, Kalvin notices a light come from the forest.

"Did you see that?" asks Kalvin.

"See what?"

"That light? Don't tell me you did not see that light from the forest."

Just before she could answer, Kalvin hears a scream. On pure instinct, he rushes into the forest, not caring about the risk of wild animals.

Once he reached a clearing, he seen a giant crater in the ground.

"WHAT IN THE-"he is cut off from a moan in the crater.

There was too much smoke to see.

Kalvin was about to turn around and call Sector Security (yes they are still around), but then stops.

_Help me._

Kalvin looks around, then looks into the crater.

_Please, help me. . . _

Kalvin goes through his options running in his head, then says, "Oh, heck with it."

He jumps into the crater, and finds a giant clutter of metal.

"HELLO?!" he yells out.

He then notices something on the ground.

"Hey. This is a Duel Monsters card! How did it get here?"

After picking the card up, he feels something pulling at him. He turns around to find what looked like a black hole absorbing him into it.

"WHAT IN THE. . . HELP!"

He is sucked into the portal, and all that is left is a hat, with the Duel Academy logo on it.

* * *

Sorry if you dont understand, but i am trying to get it myself. If you have any ideas on how to edit this, please pm me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Now here is Chapter 2! yeah!

Chapter 2

( 2 years after the defeat of the Dark Signers in the Satelite)

Crow was looking around for Nick in the Satelite near the sea. Nick was a skilled duelist, who, as you may now know, was skilled with Water type monsters. Now that he was almost the top duelist in the Satelite, Crow wanted to challenge him, see if he had all that skill that the other duelists that faced him say he has.

Just then, a bright flash catches Crows attention, making him look at which direction it came from. All of a sudden, his mark begins to glow.

"What the. . ." he looks at his mark, then looks to the direction of the junkyard. "This is not going to be good. . ."

With that, he jumps onto his duel runner and goes to the junkyard to investigate.

(At the junkyard. . . )

Kalvin finds himself laying down, not knowing where he was. He opens his eyes, and finds that he had awoken in what looked like a thing of the past. He starts to get up, then realizes he has changed. He had on what looked like a black leather jacket, knee-holed Bluejeans, and a pair of sunglasses.

"What the? How did I get this on?"

Then, he hears the sound of an engine. He never heard this kind of engine before.

"What is that?" he asks himself, then realizes what it was.

_It must be a duel runner.! But how? I dont recognize this kind of engine, _he thought to himself.

That was when it appeared around a corner. It was black mostly with yellow lining. The back looked like it could just fold down. Kalvin knew what it was, but didnt want to think of the possibility.

_The Blackbird?_

When the runner stopped just beside him, letting the driver take off his helmet, revealing a spiky haired man with what looked like a bomber jacket on him, just without the sleeves. Kalvin knew who it was, he just wanted to believe it was a dream. Kalvin then started pinching himself to wake up.

"Uh, kid, you okay?"

Knowing it was not a dream (because of the pain he felt from pinching) looked at Crow.

"What is your name?" asked Crow.

"K-K-Kalvin. Kalvin Kohler. . . Your Crow Hougan, right?"

"The one-and-only. So, Kalvin, do you know what is going on?"

Kalvin shook his head, then replies, "No, but am I dreaming?"

Crow then looks at Kalvin curiously. "You dont know where you are, do you?"

Kalvin nodded. He had an idea, but did not want to believe it.

"You are in the Satelite. . . Hey! You are not around from here, are you?"

Again, Kalvin nodded. He then seen a newspaper on the ground. He picked it up and looked at the date: April 28, 2909.

After reading the date, Kalvin nearly fainted. This was no dream. . . He was literally in the past.

Then he noticed his arm. There was his duel disk, but it had a changed. It had a green gem in the place where the lifepoints are displayed, and the Monster card zones were all white. The deck slot looked like a head, but had a blue gem in the middle of it.

_What is going on?_ Kalvin thought to himself.

At that time, Crow noticed he had a dueldisk.

"You know how to duel?" he asked.

Kalvin just nodded, still amazed by all that is happening.

"Well, lets duel!"


	3. Chapter 3

Well, looks like Kalvin was sent through time, but what caused it? That is for me to know and for you to find out. Got Chapter 3 up! YEAH!

Chapter 3

"WHAT?" yelled Kalvin. He knew that Crow was an expert, but he was a novice in Duel Academy. How could he take down Crow.

Crow was taken back by the yell.

"What is your problem? You chicken?" He said with a smirk.

That just made Kalvin make up his mind.

"Alright! I accept your challeng!" Kalvin said. But then he felt he was going to regret this.

"First off, lets go to my place. Then we can duel for the kids I am protecting! Do you have a duel runner?" asked Crow.

"No. I dont have a duel runner." said Kalvin plainly. He never rode a duel runner, but he was taking classes on how to make one and how to use it.

"Just climb into the back on mine." said Crow.

Just then, they heard an expolsion.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD WAS THAT?!" yelled Crow. Then he seen the smoke.

"THE KIDS!"

He just got into the duel runner after Kalvin climbed in,, and hit the gas, almost causing Kalvin to fall off.

(At Crows hideout. . . )

Crow just arrived to find the whole place in shambles. The fire crew was there, too, trying to put the fire out.

"C-Crow. . ."

Crow noticed where the voice came from. It was a kid named Dimitri. He was good at doing tune ups on duel runners, and here he was, lying on the ground. There was a lot of burn marks on him, meaning he was caught in the explosion.

"Dimitri, what happened?" asked a terrified Crow.

"Th-They took Anna. I tried to stop them, but they then blew the place up. I was weak."

Crow just looked at Dimitri. He did not want to see one of his best friends die, let alone what he called a brother.

"Where did they go?" asked Crow.

"North, to the old Enerdy Reactor area." After saying this, he winced in pain. He did not have much time.

Kalvin knew this was bad, and felt sorry for Crow.

"Crow!" yelled Kalvin.

Crow just spoke, not turning around. "What?"

"I need your runner. I am partly responsible for you not being here. I want you to stay with your friend. I will get Anna back."

At that, Crow heard the Blackbird start up.

Before he could stop Kalvin, he was gone, making a cloud of dirt in his wake.

"Good luck." said Crow, then went back to Dimitri's side.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4, so hope you like it. Please review. . .

chapter 4

Kalvin knew that he was going to be in big trouble, but didnt care. They hurt Crow's family, and that just pushed him over the edge. He was going to get revenge for Crow.

Just then, heard more Duelrunner engines, now knowing that he was catching up.

(among the bandits)

The bandits had just made a big blow to the enemy. They knew that Crow would come after them, but that was what they wanted. They made sure that he would come, by taking one of the little girls Crow looked after. She was currently unconscience, but they left a survivor, nearly dying, to leave Crow the message.

Then they noticed a cloud of dust approaching. They thought it was Crow, because it was the Blackbird, but then they seen the driver. He was at least 17 years, but wore a black leather jacket, and had biker boots on.

"Heh, looks like Crow was more desperate about that kid then this little girl."

(Kalvin's POV)

He could see the gang, but he was looking for Anna. He seen her almost right away. She was laying on the shoulder of one of the bandits, and figured she was unconscience. He was really ticked when he seen that she had marks on her from being hit and thrown.

_That is IT! I am going to teach them a lesson!_ Thought Kalvin.

_Let me help you,_ said a female voice.

Kalvin looked around, but then his deck started glowing, making him look at it.

_I shall help you defeat these humans._

The voice was more stronger than before, so Kalvin decided he was not dreaming.

"HEY!" he yelled at the gang.

The gang just stopped there, waiting for him to catch up.

"Well, guess Crow chickened out." said the possible leader, "All well, guess we have to deal with this weakling."

That was when Kalvin started boiling.

"You may think I am weak, but attacking someone else and hurting their friends makes you weak." said Kalvin, taking his duel disk and placing it on his arm.

"Well, looks like the kid is a fighter. Okay, I accept your challenge."

He then grabbed his duel disk off his runner. He took out his deck and put it into the slot.

"DUEL!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for all the cliff hangers, but I like to make things interesting. If you have any ideas for this story, let me know. And here is Chapter 5. . .

Chapter 5

Kalvin faced the leader and looked at his deck. He knew haht he was no pro, because he was in Slifer Red in his own time. He then looked at Anna, and realized that he had to do this. He then looked back at the gang leader.

"I'll go first." said the leader. "DRAW!"

**Kalvin: 8000 Leader:8000**

Looking at his hand, the leader smiled like a panther, ready to take out its prey.

"I will first activate the spell Room of Nightmare. Then I will set three facedowns. Your turn.

Kalvin looks at his deck, knowing he had to believe in his cards.

"Lets go!" he said, taking a card from his deck.

Kalvin then said, "I will summon my Tune Warrior!" He then looks at the facedowns. He had himself beaten by his archrival with this combo.

_I bet the three facedowns are all Nightmare Wheels._

With that in mind, he set four cards facedown in the Spell/Trap zone.

"I summon Comrade Swordsman of Landstar in Defense mode, and activate Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your Room of Nightmare."

**Comrade Swordsman of Landstar: Attack: 500900 Defense: 1200**

As the card appeared, there was a gust of wind, and the leaders Room of Nightmare was shattered and sent to the graveyard.

"That will end my turn, for now anyway."

Knowing that he had to get a good card, the leader drew from his deck.

"I summon my favorite monster: Dark Resonater."

As soon as the monster was summoned, Kalvin activated one of his traps: Trap Hole.

Dark Resonater was then sent to the graveyard, without even attacking! That made the gang leader even more mad.

"Guess I will end my turn."

"Good," said Kalvin, knowing that he had a chance to summon a synchro. "Draw."

He then realized that his monsters might not be the same. They may have become different.

_Why didn't I look at them before hand?_ He asked himself.

_You must not loose faith, Kalvin_

Kalvin looked at his deck, and realized he had the same cards, even though he went back in time!

_Okay. Thank you, whoever you are._

Kalvin then put on his game face and looked at his hand.

"I play Heavy Storm, so all cards in the Spell/Trap zones are gone!"

After that, what looked like a tornado appeared and sucked up all the Spell and Trap cards.

Kalvin was not done yet, though.

"I activate the card I sent to the graveyard: Statue of the Wicked!"

Just then, a giant snake like creature appeared.

**Wicked Token: Attack: 500 Defense: 500**

"I then summon my Time Wizard! Now time for a Synchro Summon!"

Comrade of Landstar then started to glow, and 3 stars came out of his sword. The stars made 3 green rings, and Time Wizard and the Wicked Token went into the rings.

"Through Time and Space, He shall change my Destiny."

After Kevin said this, his Extra deck in the duel disk began to glow.

**Level: 3+2+2=7**

"COME FORTH! TIME DIMENSION WARLOCK!"

After Kalvin said the name, the rings made a flash of light. When the light subsided, there stood a man clad in white with a scepter in his hand. At the end of the scepter was what looked like a clock. The man also had clock-like tattoos on his hands. He also had armor with Roman Numerals on it. He wore a black cape to top it off.

**Time Dimension Warlock: Attribute: Light Attack:2800 Defense:2500**

"Time for my monsters effect!" said Kalvin, "When he is summoned onto the field, he removes all of your traps and spells from the field from play."

_Shoot! I never heard of an effect like that! _Thought the gang leader. The rest of the gang looked in surprise as their boss' spell and traps were swallowed by the warlocks scepter.

"I'm not done yet! I then activate the field spell: **Time Dimension World**!"

**Time Dimension World can remove any monster that is normal summoned is removed from play until the next turn.**

The gang leader was then panicking. Without the ability to summon monster normally, he would have to rely on setting them. But he knew that he had no monsters that could stand to that monsters attack power! But the leader knew that, if he showed fear, the gang would abandon him.

"I will set 2 cards in my spell/trap card zone and end my turn." said Kalvin.

"My turn!" yelled the gang leader. He looked at his hand, and realized what he could do!

"I activate my own Heavy Storm, so say bye bye to your field!"

As soon as the Heavy storm card became active, Kalvin smiled.

_What is he smiling about? He lost his field advantage!_ The leader then realized what had happened. Kalvin then activated a trap. "Activate: Magic Jammer! I will send my Time Wizard to the grave to negate your Heavy Storm."

"Okay then," said the leader, knowing he had to do something, "I will set one spell/trap facedown, and play one monster in facedown defense mode. My turn is done."

Kalvin finally felt calm, but did not know why. He knew his field would not activate on set monsters, so he had to deal damage the fast way.

"Draw. I will summon my Flamvell Guard! But since he was summoned normally, he has to be transported one turn into the future. But now I activate the equip spell: Big Bang Shot!"

**Time Dimension Warlock: Attack:28003200**

"Now Attack his facedown, with Time forward Smash!"

The gangs leader apparently had a Thousand Eye Idol, which he was hopping to use to summon Thousand Eye Restrict.

"GAAAAHG!" yelled the leader, as the attack went to his life points

**Leader: 4800 Kalvin: 8000**

"That will end my turn."

"WHY YOU LITTLE! I DRAW!"

The gang leader knew that he was in big trouble, but he had to even the score somehow! He then looked at his hand, and found it being Cyber Dragon.

"Heh, I special summon Cyber Dragon! Knowing your field spell only works on normal summoned monsters."

Kalvin only smirked, knowing he was planning to increase Cyber Dragons power with a spell, possibly Megamorph.

"I will then activate the spell: **Limiter Removal!**"

**Cyber dragon: Attack: 21004200.**

"ATTACK!"

Cyber dragon then attacked Kalvins Time Dimension Warlock, hitting Calvins lifepoints.

**Kalvin: 7000 Leader:4800**

When the dust cleared, the leader was shocked to see the Warlock still standing!

"I figured you wouldnt know he cant be destroyed when there is a Time Dimension card on the field, and as you know, my Field spell has that name!"

"I hate this! End turn!" said a fustrated leader, after his Cyber dragon was destroyed by the effect of Limiter Removal.

"My turn." said Kalvin, as he drew.

"Now my Flamevelle guard is back, and I am tuning him with my Warlock!"

**Flamevelle guard: level 1**

**Time Dimension Warlock: level 7**

**7+1=8**

"From the depths of time, She shall bring forth the climax of this duel. Synchro Summon!"

After the bright light caused by the synchro, the leader looked at the monster that stood before him.

It had blue eyes, had white wings, and what looked like a crown imprinted with a clock on its head.

"TIME DIMENSION DRAGON QUEEN!" yelled Kalvin.

**Time Dimesion Dragon Queen: Attribute= Light Attack= 3500 Defense= 2400**

"I will then activate my Queens ability!" said Kalvin, "When she is summoned, I can bring back one tuner monster by removing from play a Time Dimension card on the field, so I will get rid of my field spell. So now come on out: Flamvell guard! Next I activate my second Field spell: Time Dimension Castle! It can increase my Queens attack power by the number of cards in the graveyard with Time Dimension in its name by 200! If my calculations are correct, there are two!

**Time Dimension Dragon Queen: Attack: 35003900**

"Then I will summon my Ebon Magician Curran. Time for another Synchro!"

**Levels 4+1=5**

"Come On down: Time Paladin!"

**Time Paladin: Attribute= Light Attack=2000 Defense=100**

"Now lets do this, DRAGON QUEEN! TIME AGING BREATH!"

**Leader: 200 Kalvin: 7000**

"Time Paladin, Finish him with Time Sword!"

"GAAAAAHG!"

**Leader=0 Kalvin=7000**

"Now let her go." said Kalvin, noting that Anna was awake and trying to get out of the thugs grip.

They happily complied, then running away on their duel runners like scared babies.

"You okay?" said Kalvin.

"Yeah, thanks to you." she said. She then gave Kalvin a kiss on the cheek, making Kalvin blush a deep red.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter (even though it was long. . .). Anyway, if you have ideas for other cards, like Time dimension Dragon Queen, Warlock, and Time Paladin, just let me know. i could you all the help.


	6. Chapter 6

Got an idea after that major Brain pain! Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 6

Crow was looking for survivors from the explosion. Most of the adults that were there were laying there, motionless. When the children found their parents, either dead or alive, they would grab them, worried about their safety. Just after coming to his old apartment, Crow heard the engine of a Runner coming. When he looked, he seen Kalvin and Anna, safe!

"ANNA!" yelled Crow in a surprise and happy tone.

"CROW!" yelled Anna, embracing Crow in a what felt like the tightest hug she could do.

"Did they hurt you?" asked Crow.

"No, but thanks to this man, I was okay!" said Anna.

Crow just looked at Kalvin, smiling.

"Thanks Kalvin. If you need anything, count on Crow "the Bullet" Hougan. By the way, where doo you come from?"

"Well, I dont know how I got here, but if I told you where I came from, you would probably laugh."

"Dont be like that. You saved Anna, which means you have a caring heart. But if you dont feel like talking about it, I understand."

Crow was about to leave, but then he turned and ran back to Kalvin.

"By the way, here is an address to someone you can trust." said Crow, giving Kalvin a piece of paper. "And thanks again." yelled Crow after catching up to Anna again.

Kalvin just smiled. He never seen himself as a hero.

After letting out a sigh, he looked at the note that Crow gave him. He was surprised by whos name was on it:

_Yusei Fudo_

_Address:109 Forest Ave_

_Satellite Sector_

After giving Crow his duel runner back, Kalvin practically ran to see the master of Stardust Dragon.


	7. Chapter 7

Almost to 10 chapters! If you have ideas to add to this story, like cards and/or new characters, send them to me by review, or if you have an account, by pm (private messaging).

I dont own Yugioh 5D's. I only own the ocs and made up cards.

Chapter 7

In a workshop, a man with spiky hair was working on a red Duel runner. Just as he was getting done with the finishing touches, he heard the door to his shop open. When he turned to face who it was, thinking it was either Jack or Crow, he met Kalvins eyes.

"Yusei Fudo?" asked an astonished Kalvin.

"Yeah, what do you need?" asked Yusei. Kalvin did not respond, except gave the note that he got from Crow to Yusei. Yusei recognized the writing, and ask, "How do you know Crow?"

"I helped him by saving one of the kids named Anna. She was kidnapped by a gang." said Kalvin, knowing that he was in the presence of his childhood hero. He never thought of meeting Yusei in person!

"Well, a friend of Crows is a friend of mine. Please, come in." said Yusei, calm and generous, yet astonished. He never thought that Crow would be attacked, but then this kid comes and helps out? He knew something strange was about to rear its head somewhere.

"Crow said you could give me a place to sleep. I never thought of meeting the champion of the Fortune cup and the one who defeated the Dark Signers!" said Kalvin, feeling excitement building within himself.

Yusei then paused after Kalvin mentioned the Dark Signer. _How did this kid know about the Dark Signers?_

Yusei then realized he did not know this kids name.

"What's your name?"

"Kalvin Kohler. Sorry about mentioning the Dark Signers, especially when one of them was your friend."

"How did you know about the Dark Signers?" asked Yusei, astounished by the accurate information from Kalvin.

"Well, this may sound crazy, but I think I was sent through time. I am a Duel Academy student in the New Satellite Sector. I was on my way home, when a what appeared to be a satellite crash in a forest." Kalvin said, then went through the events after the crash, and then realizing he was in an old junkyard to now. Yusei was surprised when Kalvin then said he had cards that, according to what Yusei understood, spoke to him. After Kalvin was done talking, it was almost midnight.

"Well, that is a lot to take in, so you should rest here. I will call Crow, just to see if he is okay after the events of today." said Yusei, noting that Kalvin was slightly dozing off.

"Thanks, Yusei." said Kalvin, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is Chapter 8! Hope you enjoy!

I dont own Yugioh 5ds. I only own the OC's and the made up cards.

Chapter 8

Kalvin was sleeping on the couch, the exact place he was sitting when talking with Yusei. He was awoken by the sudden glare of light. He opened his eyes just to find Yusei, looking at him, slightly amused.

"What are you looking at me like?" asked a grumpy Kalvin.

"Well, I didn't think you would like that sudden awakening, but I just talked to Crow. Looks like most of your story is true." Yusei then got serious.

"I still dont know how you could have gotten here. Must have been part of the Crimson Dragons doing. . ." Yusei said, looking at Kalvin. Then he noticed the deck holder on Kalvins side.

Kalvin was wondering why Yusei was staring at him, then realized he was actually staring at his deck.

"You wanna duel?" asked Yusei. Kalvin was almost taken by surprise from Yusei's request. How could Kalvin take down Yusei!

"I-I have to think about it first. B-b-but how can I take you on? You're WAY out of my league, as in I have a lower chance of defeating you!" said a stuttering Kalvin.

"Hey, dont let that get to you. I wont be using my ace card, but you can use yours." said Yusei, knowing that Kalvin is probably nervous about facing his childhood hero. But Yusei knew that, to know the truth, he had to see his cards in action and how he plays them.

"A-a-Alright. I will face you." said Kavlin, knowing he have to show Yusei how he played against that gang leader and to show his skills as a duelist.

"Well then, shall we do it now?" asked Yusei, getting anxious to face Kalvin.

"Sure, lets duel!" said Kalvin.


	9. Chapter 9

I now have a coauthor from ycm (yugioh card maker) and he is going to help me out on getting this story continuing. Here is chapter 9! yah

chapter 9

Yusei and Kalvin then took positions across from each other. The reason why Yusei asked Kalvin to duel was to test the theory of who he was, and to see if he was telling the truth.

"DUEL!"

"I will start things off!" yelled Kalvin. Then he add, "We will begin with 4000 LP even."

Yusei:4000

Kalvin:4000

Kalvin then drew and began his turn.

"I'll summon Time Dimenison Gardna (**Attack:200/Defense:2000** )in defense mode, then set 3 cards."

The moment Time Dimension Gardna appeared, a ancient looking shield appeared in his hand. After grabbing the shield, the white Gardna turned blue, showing he was in defense.

"I have the green light." said Yusei. He drew and smiled.

"I summon my Turbo Synchron, and attack your Gardna!"

Yusei:2100

"Now I can activate my Synchrons ability! It can let me summon one monster with equal or lower attack to the amount of damage I took. I summon my level 5 Level Taker (**attack:1400/Defense:1600**)."

Kalvin knew what Yusei was planning on doing.

"I tune my Turbo Synchron with my Level Taker!"

The synchro began, and Yusei started to chant: "_From the very form of speed, he shall follow the path of light. May his road be made clear. Synchro summon: _Turbo Warrior!"

Kalvin looked at the great warrior. He seen it in action at the academy, but never thought to face it head on!

"I will end at that." said Yusei.

"My turn!" yelled Kalvin. He looked at his hand, then smiled at what he seen.

"I summon my Time Dimension Warrior! Now let me tell you about my Gardna. He can be treated as a tuner if there is another Time Dimension card on the field."

Time Dimension Warrior(**Attack:2100/Defense:2000**)

"WHAT?" said a surprised Yusei. True that his Gardna was a level 3, but he summoned a level 5 warrior!

"Now let me explain my warriors effect as well. He can be normal summoned without tribute if there is another Time Dimension card on the field. Now lets do a little tuning up!"

5+3=8

Kalvin then began to chant:_ From the depths of time, may the great beast awaken, and bring me victory. COME FORTH MY ACE:_ Time Dimension Dragon Queen!

Yusei just watched as the great dragon appeared. He was shocked, because he had never heard of Time Dimension cards, and this was his first encounter with them.

"My Dragon Queen shall attack your Turbo Warrior!"

Yusei:1100

"Next, I summon my Time Dimension Tiger!"

Time Dimension Tiger**(Attack:1600/Defense:1500**)

"This little cat of mine joins me when I control one other Time Dimension monster, so it is a special summon! And I will end with that."

Yusei drew a card, but was then overtaken by a vision, and Kalvin joined in. It showed the satellite, being brand new and no damage in site. But then a great purple light went around them, and when the light was gone, Satellite was no more.

"Not again." said a horrified Yusei. The light then began to take shape, but this was a different form: A mix of two bodies of the Earthbound Immortals.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(At the crater that Kalvin was at)

Sabrina wandered until she reached the crater Kalvin disappeared at.

"Kalvin? Where are you?" she yelled.

_Do not worry. Your brother is safe._

Sabrina just stood there, startled by the sudden appearance of the voice.

"Who are you? And what did you do to my brother?"

_He is serving the Crimson Dragon in a different time period. If you wish to assist him, come to the ruins of the Goodwin Mansion. . ._

After that exclaimation, the voice said no more.

"_The Goodwin mansion? Isn't that place haunted?" _asked Sabrina to herself. She then remembered the rest of what the voice said.

"Dont worry, Kalvin. I will come to cheer you on!"

And with that, she set off to the ruins, not far from the crater.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(At the Goodwin Mansion Ruins)

Sabrina arrived at the gate of the old ruins. It was 1,000 years ago the Signers all defeated the last of the Dark Signers, but it was said that Rex Goodwin still haunted the area. Sabrina took in a deep breath, and went into the ruins.

It was about after an hour she came across a tablet. It had engravings that depicted the war between the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals. However, there was another dragon.

"_That is strange. I thought there was only 5 dragons?"_ thought Sabrina. She then seen a familiar figure, one that caused her to almost have a heart attack.

"_Kalvin?"_

After seeing the carving, she saw a card next to the tablet.

"_What is that card?"_ she asked herself. She went to pick it up, and then a light shone from it. When the light was gone, Sabrina was not standing in the ruins.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

Kalvin and Yusei, after the vision, went into the house. After about an hour, Yusei could not help but ask, "Kalvin. Did you see the same vision?"

Kalvin just shuddered at the thought. The lines that they seen at the end looked like the giant mark and the humming bird mark merged. Maybe there was an old evil arising, only stronger.

Just then, Yusei grabbed his arm with the dragon head mark. It was an intense pain, but it told Yusei that something was coming.

Kalvins deck then began glowing, and it was a single card. He took it out, to find the blank synchro card he picked up that sent him to this time!

"What is going on?" asked Yusei.

(At Akiza's home)

Akiza was tending to her garden outside her parents house, when all of a sudden, her mark began to burn! Then a portal appeared above, and out of it fell a teenage girl with what looked like a Duel Academy uniform, but was wearing blue jeans. The girl fell, but hit her head on a tree on the way down, and landed on the flower bush Akiza was at with a thud.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Akiza, and her parents came out, startled by the sound of Akiza's scream, and curious about what happened.

"What happened?" asked Mr. Izinski. He then seen the girl.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"She fell from the sky and hit her head on the branch! And I am not crazy. Remember my powers?" said Akiza, still looking at the still body. Mr. Izinski then went to check for a pulse, and sighed.

"She will be okay, but she needs to see a doctor." he said, looking over to his wife. That was all the coaxing she needed, and went inside to call 911.


	13. Chapter 13

ch. 13

Two hours after the incident at Akiza's house, Leo and Luna were looking for the rest of the team. After Luna's mark glowed with an intense brightness, Leo figured that one of the other signers got into trouble. As soon they were near Akiza's, they seen a ambulance rush by, coming from the direction of Akiza's place! That caused them to get nervouse.

Once they reached Akiza's, they found out that a girl fell from the sky, and got knocked unconcious by the fall. They wanted to see Akiza, but Mrs. Izinski told them that she went in the ambulance.

After they got the information, they ran towards the hospital, to see what was happening.


	14. Chapter 14

ch. 14

(New Domino Hospital)

Akiza was sitting next to the girl, trying to understand what the doctor said about her identity.

(Flash Back)

"_We have tried to find out her identity, but according to our records, there is no one with her DNA signiture."_

"_What do you mean, doctor?" asked Akiza's father._

"_That there is no one here in Japan with this DNA. I will search other countries, but I am not keeping my fingers crossed"_

(End Flash Back)

Akiza looked at the teen girl, thinking to herself.

_Could this mean that she is not from here at all?_

Just then, she heard a knock on the door, then Luna and Leo came in.

"Hey guys. What are you up to?"

"We came to see this girl you saved!" yelled Leo, who was then gagged by Luna, to keep him quiet.

"What he means, is that we were on our way to see you when we saw the ambulance go past us from your house." exclaimed Luna.

"Well, she is not from here. That is certain."

"What do you mean, not from here, Akiza?" asked Leo.

"Her DNA dont match anyone here in Japan!" cried Luna.  
"That is correct." came a voice from behind Luna.

Surprised by the sudden voice, Luna screamed to find Yusei behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Yusei and Kalvin went to the hospital at the center of New Domino, to see who the mystery girl that, _fell from the sky_, was.

(Flashback)

Yusei was working on a new duel runner, when the tv went to a breaking news bulletin.

"_We have breaking news for an accident. A teenage girl fell, apparently, from the sky. It happened this morning at the Izinski resident. The witness, Ms. Akiza Izinski, was the witness. . ."_

Kalvin and Yusei, not looking at the tv, but knew that something was up. That morning was when Yusei's mark and the blank synchro card started to glow.

"Are you thinking it might have something to do with that, Yusei?"

(End Flashback)

Yusei was just getting off the elevator when he seen a doctor just leaving a room, mumbling about having to search a international database for a girl. Yusei was then curious about what he meant.

But he then heard a familiar voice.

"What do you mean, not from here, Akiza?"

Yusei then walked to the room that Leo's voice came from, with Kalvin right behind him.

"Her DNA dont match anyone here in Japan!" cried Luna. She was clearly shocked.

"That is correct." said Yusei, right behind Luna. Luna jumped and screamed in surprise.

"Shhhhhh, we are not far from the baby rooms."

Leo then notices Kalvin.

"Who is that, Yusei? A new friend?"

"Yes, I forgot to introduce you guys to him." said Yusei, turning to see a pale Kalvin.

"Hey, whats up?"

"Thats my sister!" whispered Kalvin.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Three weeks after Sabrina appeared)

Kalvin was still puzzled about how his sister got stuck in this time as well. He and Yusei went back to the garage that Yusei owned, where a man with a dark red coat on was waiting. He had gray hair, and wore makeup, like a clown. Kalvin knew straight away who it was.

"Hello, Lazar. Your head of Sector Security and now Director, correct?" said Kalvin. Lazar just stood there, shocked that the boy knew so much about him when he didn't even introduce himself!

"He isn't from around here." explained Yusei. Lazar still stood there. He regained his composure a bit, but had wide eyes, afraid of what else Kalvin knew.

"Well, I dont know how you knew about me, but I came to see Yusei," he said, "And in private."

"Whatever you have to say to me, my friends can listen in as well," objected Yusei, "Besides, he might be useful. Remember Crow?"

Lazar glared at Yusei for mentioning Crow. That man was a lunatic, and even if he is a signer, he still gets into trouble! But he knew there was no way of getting out of this.

"Fine, but you will want to fill him in on everything, but that wi-"

"I know about the dark signers." exclaimed Kalvin, making Lazar nearly faint from surprise, not from the interuption, but from the child mentioning the Dark Signers.

_How did he know about the Dark Signers!_

Lazar just stared at Kalvin. Yusei then decided to explain the situation.

(somewhere in Nazca)

"He he he. Those fools shall not be able to stop us." said a voice, deep in a cavern. There was no light, excluding the candles that flickered dimly. The shadows cast by the shadows showed the man, wearing a black cloak and cowl, with purple red lines lining the cloak. In front of him stood 6 other figures. Each figure had a cloak, but with different colors on the lines that traced their cloaks.

"Our enemies may be in Japan, but we shall destroy them."

The man with the purple red cloak then pulled out several cards.

"And these will help us."

And with that, he tossed two cards to each person.

"We shall combine our powers, and that will bring the end to the Signers."

And with that, all of them laughed in an evil tone.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for waiting. and for those who were wondering what happened to Sabrina during the 3 weeks, here is what happened during that time.

WOW! 17 CHAPTERS! WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT!

I only own the OCs and the fake cards.

ch. 17

(At the hospital)

Dr. Regal was in a hurry. It was around midnight, and he didnt want to miss his date with the head director of the health district.

"Dr. Regal, please report to the observers desk."

_What do they want with me? _Thought Regal.

He decided not to argue with it, and headed towards the the observatory room.

(In Sabrina's room)

Sabrina was still unconscious, but she was conscious in a different place.

_Please. Please help us._

(In the Duel Monster Spirit World)

Regulus was pacing. Ancient Fairy Dragon had gone to look for a certain person, but wanted to go alone. Regulus, of course, objected. But when she explained that the evil from the past will return, and probably along with Zeman the Ape King, he was in shock. Zeman nearly destroyed the Spirit World, and was going to offer the Duel Monsters spirits to the Earthbound Immortal, Cusillu. But thanks to the teamwork of Luna and her brother, Leo, they were saved.

Regulus, still thinking how Ancient Fairy Dragon was going to defeat the menace, soon ran into a girl.

"Sorry about. . . HUH?"

Right infront of him, stood a teenage girl. She was not Luna, that was for sure, but she seemed to have a aura surrounding her, like a surge of power wanting to be released.

"Where am I? And I am. . . AHHHHHHH! A lion!"

Regulus was just startled, not from the scream, but the girl before him. Luna was the only human (besides the Professor) to access the Spirit World. He was at a lost of words!

"N-n-nice l-lion. Don't eat me. Please?"

Regulus had a chuckle at that. He would never have eaten her, unless she was a threat.

The girl heard Regulus chuckle, and looked at him.

"You are no ordinary lion, are you?" asked the girl.

"No. My name is Regulus. Who might you be?"

"My name? I, uh, don't remember."

"Ahhhh. You must have amnesia." said Regulus. The girl then just grabbed her head, for she felt a great deal of pain.

"You look familiar, somehow. Have I seen you before?" asked the girl, still holding her head.

"No, but you might now remember your name, right?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I think my name is Sabrina."


	18. Chapter 18

ch. 18

(At Yusei's garage)

Kalvin was restless. He was trying to get to sleep, because it was around midnight, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he and his sister were chosen for something. But what? What Lazar said also made him nervous.

(Flashback)

"_Mr. Fudo, who is your friend anyway?" asked Lazar._

"_His name is Kalvin, and he helped stop a arson duel gang that attacked the children that Crow was taking care of. They killed a lot of Crow's staff and more of the kids parents!" Yusei almost yelled._

"_Lets talk about the casualties later, shall we?" exclaimed an annoyed Lazar._

The history books were right. He is a uncaring person,_ thought Kalvin._

"_Now, there have been negative energy readings appearing around a well known area. I am sure you know already which area I'm talking about, right?"_

"_So the vision that Kalvin and I saw is going to come true?"_

"_WHAT!" yelled a surprised Lazar, "You both seen a vision together?"_

_Yusei just nodded._

(end of flashback)

"I am still surprised that Sabrina found a way to this time." muttered Kalvin. He then pulls his deck out of the deck holder connected to his belt.

_Could it be that my cards are special?_ Though Kalvin did not get an answer, he remembers the blank synchro card.

_Maybe THAT is what made me destined to come here! It might be also connected to my decks type. It is one of a kind, even in my time! If so, that means that I am to do something to help Yusei and the others, but what?_


	19. Chapter 19

ch.19

(In the spirit world)

"So, how do I get home, Regulus?" asked Sabrina, who was starting to get back her memory, little by little.

"You have to concentrate, and focus." said Regulus. "Why?"

"I feel a dark presence coming. Don't know what, but I just cant shake this feeling."

_So, what Ancient Fairy Dragon said might happen!_

Little did Regulus know, a robotic-like being was watching them.

(Somewhere in a cavern)

"WHAHAHAHA! Soon, my masters will get the power what they desire." said a voice, sounding like stone on metal.

(In the human world)

Kalvin was sitting next to his sister, hoping that she would wake soon. The doctor told him that her brainwaves were abnormal, so she needed rest, but she might wake up soon.

(Outside the hospital)

As it was raining, a man with a black cloak stood at the bus stop. He was not waiting for the bus, but for Kalvin. His cloak was colored blue and black, and he had an ominous looking duel disk.

Kalvin felt the strange feeling to go outside. He told the nurse that he was going to take in some fresh air, and left.

As soon as he went through the front door, he spotted the man.

"Who are you?" asked Kalvin, knowing that he was no ordinary duelist.

"My name is Kaluk, and I have been sent to defeat you," said the man, raising his duel disk.

"Kaluk, eh? Your a Dark Signer, aren't you." said Kalvin.

Kaluk just chuckled.

"So you are from the future, as they say. Well, you better be a challenge."

Just as he finished talking, a purple light came from his arm. The mark of the monkey. Then, without warning, Kalvin and Kaluk were surrounded by a circle of purple fire.

"DUEL"


	20. Chapter 20

ch. 20

As soon as the mark of the monkey appeared in the sky, Kalvin and Kaluk drew their beginning hands.

"I will take the first move, since you don't have a mark yet." said a smug Kaluk as he drew.

"And I will summon Cyber Beast Orkona in attack mode!"

Attack: 200 Defense: 1600

As soon as the monster appeared, it glowed bright and Kalvin got thrown back against the fire.

"Orkona can deal 400 points of damage to the opponent for each card in their hand, then they have to discard one card to the graveyard." said Kaluk.

Kalvin: 6000 Kaluk: 8000

As soon as Kalvin got up, he took one card from his hand and put it in the graveyard slot on his duel disk.

"Now is the time to start." said Kalvin as he drew.

"I summon my Time Twin Swordsman!"

Attack: 1800 Defense: 1800

"Attack his Cyber Beast with Twin Time Slasher!"

Kalvin: 6000 Kaluk: 6400

"And I can attack again if I succesfully destroy one monster, so use Time Uppercut!"

Kalvin: 6000 Kaluk: 4600

"Now I will set 2 cards facedown. Your move." said Kalvin.

"I will wipe that smug look on your face off after I activate Orkona's effect from the graveyard. All Beast monsters that require a tribute can be summoned with only one instead!"

As he drew, Kaluk smirked.

"Now I activate Monster Reborn, to reborn your monster in your Graveyad."

As soon as the card activated, Time Dimension Gardna appeared in defense mode on Kaluks side of the field.

"NOW! I release your monster to summon my greatest card! Come Forth: EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL CUSILLU!"


	21. Chapter 21

ch. 21

As soon as Cusillu appeared, he shattered to pieces.

"Since you have no field spell, you cant have your Immortal on the field. So WHY did you summon him to be destroyed?" asked Kalvin.

"This is the new power of the Dark Signers. I shall remove from play my Earthbound Immortal and my Cyber Beast Orkona to summon my newest evil creature: EVIL IMMORTAL MECH CUSILLU!" cried Kaluk, cackling like the wicked witch of the west.

Attack: 3200 Defense:2900

As soon as Kaluk took Cusillu from his graveyard, he appeared on the field. But what was different was that he had metal surrounding him. Then it all flew at him and a bright flash of purple appeared. When the light dissipated, Cusillu was different. He had a chest plate that looked as black as night, as set of blasters on both arms, and there was a helmet that had the mark of the monkey engraved in the middle as a head piece.

All Kalvin could do was stare at the new monster with amazement and fear. He never knew that the Earthbound Immortals could change, because they never talked about it in class! Yet he was staring at a new form of them.

"Now you will loose dearly, non-Signer! My monster is a mix of Beast-type and Machine-type, just like Dark Glass's Tech Genus monsters!" said Kaluk.

"How can I stop that beast!" cried Kalvin.

"You cant, because it gains all the effects of the monsters it removed to summon it, now take 1500 more damage due to my Cyber Beasts effect and then discard a card."

Kalvin: 4500 Kaluk: 4600

"Now Cusillu, show them your new power. EVIL POWER BLAST!"

Kalvin: 1300 Kaluk:4600

Kalvin couldnt even stand. But he knew that he had to protect his sister, and he intended to do it at all costs.

"I draw, and I will summon a new version of machine-type monsters, meet Time Booster!"

As soon as the monster was played, a monster similar to Turbo Booster appeared, only white with instead of a green, yellow, and red stop light, there were numbers 1, 2, and 3.

"When he is summoned, I can increase the number of turns that have passed, but first, I would like to introduce my Lvl monster, Time Wizard 2 Lvl 2! Now lets get him to his 3rd form! Go Time Booster, Time Accelerator!"

When said, Time booster began to glow and shattered, leaving behind the clock. The small hand was on the 12 mark, but as soon as it appeared, it started to spin until it hit 3 o'clock. Then the clock shattered, and Kaluk seen a different Time Wizard before him. Instead of a clock form, it looked more human, only the center of its chest looked like it had a clock attached, and instead of a usual Time Wizard scepter, it was more of a it was longer and it had a sand hour glass at the top. In the place of the time wizard hat, there was more of a Dark Magician hat and cape, only white.

Attack: 2800 Defense: 2400

"Now lets start off with his effect. He gains 600 attack points for every card on the field."

Attack: 2800–4400

"And his second ability is similar to Majestic Star Dragons Ability, I can negate your monsters effect!"

"WHAT?" cried Kaluk.

"Next, I activate the trap Time Corrosion. It can only be activated if I have 1 Time Dimension card in my hand. Now your Evil Mech will loose 800 attack for every monster I have."

Attack: 3200–1600

"Now Attack Time Twin Swordsman. Destroy Evil Mech Cusillu!"

Kalvin: 1300 Kaluk: 4400

"Now go Time Wizard 2, Time Dimension Crash!"

Kalvin: 1300 Kaluk: 0

"You will pay. The Darkness shall rise once more, and this time, this city will fall!" cried Kaluk, as he turned to black dust.


	22. Chapter 22

hi to all my fans out their. As usual, please review. and to make things more likable, rate 1-10 in your reviews on how much you like the story so far!

Konami owns Yugioh, not me. i only own the OC's and the made up cards.

* * *

ch. 22

(Somewhere in the DAIMON district)

Among the shattered stone and cracked concrete, a lone figure stood in front of a rundown game store. This game store used to belong to the Muto family, the very home of Yugi Muto.

"Heh, guess its time for my ancestors game to hit the streets of the New Domino City." said the man clad in black. He removed his hood, knowing that no one was around. He had dice like earrings, and had black, spikey hair, and wore a headband. He had a purple mark, shaped as if it was just a scratch.

(In New Domino TOPS area)

Leo and Luna were just about to head down to see a new game store. It was rumored to have an ancient game that, according to Dexter, was being restored to modern day style.

"Come on, Luna! We dont have all day!" cried an impatient Leo.

"Hold on, Leo. I have a bad feeling." said Luna. Just then, Regulus appeared in front of Luna.

"Luna, you must come to the Spirit World. We need your help." said Regulus.

"What's taking so LONG, Luna?" yelled Leo. He was about to head out and leave Luna home.

"I am sorry Regulus, but I have to go. I will visit soon, okay?"

"Okay, but hurry."

After Regulus disappeared, Luna ran downstairs to go with Leo and see this ancient game.

(In Downtown New Domino)

"WOW!" yelled Leo.

They were possibly looking at the largest game store built of the century. It had all sorts of props: Holo-tech imaging, Duel monster costumes, even a few classic Duel Disks. They were about to head inside , but it was locked. They were about to turn around, until they seen one man who stood out from the rest of New Domino City civilians. He had on a red vest, dice earrings, and black pants.

"Hey, mister, who is in charge here?" asked Leo. He really wanted to go inside, and Luna sighed at this.

"I am, and who might you two be?" asked the stranger.

"I'm Leo, and this is my sis, Luna." said Leo. He was so excited!

"Well, I'm Duke, Duke Devlin the 49th, and welcome to my store. You came to see the ancient game, right?"

"How did you know?" cried a surprised Leo.

"Well, you are holding tickets to the vault, but how about you play a round of it? After all, my ancestor, the original Duke Devlin, created it and it was accepted by Industrial Illusions."

Leo just gaped. He heard that, back in the day, Industrial Illusions accepted very few ideas for games.

"Mister Devlin, what is the game called?" asked Luna.

"Why, it's Dungeon Dice Monsters."


	23. Chapter 23

Hope you guys like this chapter.

I own only the OC's and the cards that are not in the show and are not real.

Please Review.

* * *

Ch. 23

(Somewhere unknown)

Four people, dressed as if they were magicians, viewed over what looked like a graveyard.

"Let it be known that our mission is to eliminate all of Signers." said the oldest looking man.

The larger man, who had such a bulky impression, that it appeared he could be 3 times the other men, simply spoke in a whisper.

"We have revived the Dark Signers, but if they are to fail, we must take measures into our own hands."

The other three nodded at this. The smaller one, who looked as if he was barely past ten years old, pointed to four of the tombstones.

"Those four shall help us reclaim the world that banished us." he said, with a crazy like laughter that shook the others.

The fourth, who looked like he was sixteen, merely shook his head.

(In the Duke Devlins Generation store)

Duke was explaining the history behind Dungeon Dice Monsters, or DDM for short. As he continued explaining, Leo looked at Luna, with a silly grin on his face.

"I cant wait to try this game out!" he said with a loud voice.

"Leo, when will you learn that you have to respect others, and not think of JUST yourself?" Luna asked in an exaggerated tone.

Soon they reached a door that looked ancient. By it was a pass code pad. Duke taped at it so fast, it seemed as if he didnt even touch it. The light changed from red to green, and the door opened.

"Any questions on how to play? You can be the first to try it out before the rest of the mob." said Duke in a chuckle.

Luna raised her hand and said, "Can we use Synchro summoning?"

"Why, yes. I updated the program so you could, and. . . " he pointed at Leo, "you can try it first!"

"WHAT!"yelled Leo, surprised.


	24. Chapter 24

__

just to let you guys and gals know, i will need some ideas for more chapters involving the dark signers. Hope you can help me out.

I dont own Yugioh 5d's or the original Yugioh. I only own the OC's and the made up cards.

* * *

Ch. 24

"Lets go!" yelled Leo.

"Yes, lets. Hehehe." chuckled Duke.

As they got into position, the antique duel field started to change. First was the playing board. It split into two, and out from underneath came a dice board. Then the duel field flipped, showing the same kind of field as the dice board.

"Let the ancient game begin again." said Duke.

"DUEL!"

(back in the graveyad . . . )

"Come on, Luke. Choose who you will reborn!" yelled the teenaged man.

Luke was getting excited by just getting the teen, whose name was Jared, mad.

"Come now," said Ax, the giant man. "We can argue back in our castle."

"He is correct," said the second tallest man of the four, named Jag.

Jared just gave the two an evil eye, but then lowered his gaze. He knew that it was all of Luke's idea, but three of the four tablets, who nearly killed the original King of Games, were just like a flower to a man, which was the fourth tablet who was the man.

(back at Duke's game store.)

"I will go first!" yelled Leo. "Go. DICE ROLL!"

He rolled the dice and got two summon crests.

"You can now summon on your first turn?" yelled an amazed Duke.

"Yeah! Now Dimension the Dice. Come on out, Morphtronic Videon!"

The path that Videon appeared on turned into a lowercase T path.

"Now move all the way to the end, Videon!" yelled Leo. Videon went the correct direction, but only by one space.

"WHAT?" yelled Leo.

"I forgot to mention, the arrow crests are known as movement crests. Since you only rolled one, you can only move one space." explained Duke.

_Oh man,_ Leo thought,_ I just made my first mistake!_

* * *

Cliff hanger

Sorry if you dont like these. its just that i need lots of time to think. Again, if you want to help out, just state your ideas. Thanks!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(at the hospital)

Kalvin was sitting by his sisters bed, watching her steady breathing.

_When are you going to wake up, Sabrina?_

(in the spirit world)

"Huh?"

"What is it, Sabrina?" asked Regulus after he noticed her puzzled look.

"Oh, I just heard a familiar voice," she replied. Then she grabbed her head in pain, as her memories came back.

(in the real world at the hospital)

Kalvin was laying his head on his sisters matress. When he looked up, he seen Sabrina's eyes flicker open slowly.

"NURSE!" Kalvin cried in joy. The nurse rushed in, thinking something bad was happening. When she seen that Sabrina was awake, she left, in the same rushed fashion, to alert the doctors.

"You didnt have to yell, Kalvin." exclaimed Sabrina. Kalvin just sobbed, happy that his sister was finally awake.

(At Dukes shop)

"My turn." said Duke, as he grabbed his dice.

"GO DICE ROLL!" he yelled as he threw his dice. They began spinning like crazy. One landed on a level 4 star, higher than Leo's first summon. The second landed on a movement crest. And last was a summon crest: level 4.

"WHAT!" cried a horrified Leo. Duke just smirked.

"Dimension the Dice! Come on out, Dark Commando!"

Out of the die that came a monster that looked like a heavy duty army officer, just his camoflage was midnight-like (Blue and black).


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

As soon as Dark Commando appeared, Leo felt a pulling coming from it. He then noticed the ominous aurora surrounding it.

"What is going on?" screamed Leo. Duke just laughed.

"The Netherworld is calling you, Signer of the Heart!" After saying this, Duke was enveloped by a dark shroud.

(On the Outer Rim of New Domino City)

Kalvin was trying a new duel runner out for Yusei. As he raced along the track, he noticed a strange shape approaching. As it got closer, Kalvin realized it was a Duel runner he had never seen before. As soon as the rider got in front of Kalvin, the duel runner he was testing suddenly went to Autopilot.

"A forcing Duel!" Kalvin realized that he had to win to get out of the autopilot.

"Well, if you want to duel, then lets duel!"

Stranger: 8000

Kalvin: 8000

As soon as the cards were drawn, a strange light came down on them, nearly blinding Kalvin.

"Well, since the stakes are high, I should get this done soon." said Kalvin, realizing that the damage might be real now.

"I draw." Whispered the stranger.

"I special summon Triple Fiend in Defense Mode." As soon as the card was laid down, a three headed demon like goat appeared.

Triple Fiend: Lv: 3 Atk; 200 Def; 2500

"A special summon!" replied Kalvin.

"Now I sacrifice Triple Fiend and activate it effect. It is treated as 2 additional monsters for a sacrifice. Rise from the flames, Wicked Eraser!"

When the card was laid, Triple Fiend screamed in agony, disintegrating into nothing but dust. The dust then reformed, creating the body of the Wicked God.

"What? I thought that was destroyed when Yugi Mutto was nearly killed by the Wicked Gods!"


	27. Chapter 27

FINALLY! I just got back to this site, so sorry for the wait. My first computer crashed, so I had to wait for a while for it to get fixed. And when I got it back after 2 weeks, all the files were erased! So I am sorry for the delay. Here is the 27th chapter. Enjoy!

I do not own Yugioh. Konami does. I only own the made up cards and OC's.

(Near the Daimon District...)

Jack was wandering around, looking for some work because Crow got on his case once again. Just as he was approaching the new game shop he heard opened, his mark started to glow. The light of his mark pointed towards the shop.

"That's not a good sign."

Jack then ran as fast as he could into the shop, seeing what was happening.

(down in the basement arena)

Leo looked in shock and fear as his last heart point was depleted. As soon as the shadow monster Duke summoned hit, he was thrown into the air.

"LEO!" cried Luna.

Leo hit with a big thump on the ground, barely able to stand. He looked at Duke, who had turned into a Dark Signer, with a look of pained shock. All that came out of his mouth was "Why?"

"Why? Heh, you should have looked in your history book. I am really the original Duke Devlin. I came back to life as a Dark Signer, because I wanted to regain my glory that was taken from me." He then looks at Luna, and snickers.

"Lu...na..."

Luna took her gaze away from Dukes, and looked at her brother. She noticed he was starting to look pale.

"Luna, don't..worry... I will always be by your side. AAGH!"

"LEO!"

"Take care of my deck. Life Stream Dragon wants you to help me stay, but..I don't think I will be able to. Remember, I will be in your heart until you rescue me."

After saying this, Leo faded into nothing.

"Leo...LEO!" cried Luna.

Duke just laughed.

"How do you think you can save him? Eh, little girl?"

"She doesn't have to, because I will pound you into the ground, until you return Leo!"

Luna and Duke look towards the elevator to see Jack.

"Ah. Jack Atlas I assume. No need to worry. Just be patient, and I will grant your wish in a duel. Just not today."

After saying this, Duke laughed and vanished in a flash of light.

(On the Duel Lanes)

Kalvin: 1750 Stranger: 4000

Kalvin was doing all he could to block the Wicked God. He summoned monster after monster, but the Wicked Eraser would just destroy them with a single breath. It was his turn again, and all he had in hand was a Monster Reborn Speed Spell, Time Keeper (Lv 8), and Messenger of Light (lv 4). On the field he had Time Stop (Trap), Time Summoner (lv 4) in Defense mode, and 11 Speed Counters. His life was halfway gone, exactly 4000. He didn't even put any damage on the opponent.

"What can I do!"

_Believe in yourself, Kalvin. Use the cards of your time to your advantage..._

As soon as he heard it, a flash came from his extra deck. When the flash dyed down, Kalvin was not on the Duel lanes anymore. It was as if he was suspended in space. When his vision became more clear, there was a dragon in front of him. It was white with what looked like a golden necklace around its neck, and its wings were colored silver. It looked a lot like Stardust Dragon, but it had a single horn on its head, as if it were a unicorn.

"Wh-who are you?" stuttered Kalvin.

_My name is Dragon Mistress of Myths, and I am your dragon. I am not like synchro monsters, because I am an evolved version of the synchros._

"An Xyz?" Kalvin asked.

_Yes. Now, in order to summon me, you must overlay 3 Lv. 4 monsters. They have to be Light attributes, so I hope you can summon me._

As soon as she said that, a flash of light came from her, and Kalvin found himself in the duel again.

"Whats the matter, boy? Can't decide what to do?" whispered the stranger.

"Well, I have a new card to play, so lets try this! I activate my Monster Reborn Speed Spell! To special summon Time Dimension warrior (lv 4)!"

In a flash of light, the warrior came to the field, swinging his sword proudly.

"Next, I activate my Summoners ability, which lets me special summon from my hand a light attribute monster. So I summon the Time Keeper! Then I normal summon the Messenger of Light!"

Kalvin looked at his duel runner disk, then grinned.

"Say bye bye to your Eraser, because I overlay my 3 Lv 4 monster!"

Just then, all of the monsters (except Time Keeper) turned into a flash of light and flew into the sky. All that the unknown duelist could do was watch in surprise as a hole appeared, absorbing the 3 lights.

"Xyz SUMMON! Appear, DRAGON MISTRESS OF MYTHS!"

When the 3 lights were absorbed, a huge explosion came from the hole and, as soon as the flash of light from the explosion cleared, there stood the dragon Kalvin seen in his vision. Only it had 3 orbs flowing around its body.

Dragon Mistress of Myths; Attack: 2900 Defense: 1900 Overlay units: 3

The man that Kalvin was dueling looked in shock, but once he seen the power of the monster, he just grinned. The Wicked Eraser's Attack was 4000, so how could he destroy the Wicked God?

"I activate one of my dragons abilities! GO! SHADOW DESTROYER!"

The man soon noticed a shinning light from the dragon. Then looked at the Wicked Eraser, just in time to see it lose all its attack power!

"By using one overlay unit, I can negate all the effects of all Dark attribute monsters on the field. Now, Dragon Mistress, attack with Solar Tempest!"

As soon as he declared the attack, the dragon raised its hands to the sky, and the sun looked as if it was going to fall to Earth. But instead, a solar flare flew away from the sun and started twisting into a tornado like shape. As soon as the attack hit, the Wicked Eraser cried in agony as the power of the tempest literally erased it.

Stranger: 1100

"Now I activate another ability of my dragon: Lightning of the Deceased! This strikes you with 500 points of damage times the level of the monster that my dragon destroyed!"

Stranger: 0

Kalvin: Winner


End file.
